This invention relates to pyrolytic apparatus for the thermal conversion of organic waste, waste water sludge and/or other organic and/or inorganic matter into useable solid or gaseous by-products.
Pyrolysis is defined as the chemical decomposition of matter while in an oxygen deficient, high temperature atmosphere. That is to say, the matter is not oxidized, but is rapidly decomposed to a fixed carbon state by the application of external heat while confined in an air-tight retort or the like.
While the principles of pyrolysis are well-known and practiced, prior art apparatus for accomplishing pyrolysis has provided less than desired results in terms of economy, versatility and efficiency; has not strictly adhered to pyrolytic principles; and has been relatively complex in construction.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing pyrolytic apparatus for the rapid and efficient thermal dissociation of a variety of feedstocks into energy while strictly adhering to the principles of pyrolysis. The apparatus is simplified in construction; has the additional advantage of being self-sustaining; and may be used to pre-dry the feedstocks. Additionally, the pyrolytic by-products may be easily recovered, stored and otherwise used as may be desired.
While the invention has a particular application in converting solid wastes and wastewater sludge into energy and marketable by-products, it may also be used for other purposes such as, for example, the continuous dissociation of wood wastes, paper mill sludge and peat into high quality gaseous fuels and carbon.